Deadfall
by azngirlchibi
Summary: He could only thank whatever deity out there that Angel Island floated, and was much too secluded for anyone to visit him. He could only imagine the look on Sonic’s face if he saw him now, being piggybacked by Rouge. Knuxouge Oneshot


**_A/N: _**Merry Christmas to anyone who's out there! Though this story isn't _exactly _Christmas-ish, it has snow in it, which was the best I could do XD I'm writing this in a near-completely different style from what I usually write - not only is it _not _going to be dramatic, suspenseful, _or _sad, it's going to have fluff. Lots of it. Or my attempt at fluff. And instead of my usual SonAmy pairing, it's going to be Knuxouge (collective cheers and boos from the audience).

So yeah, I'm pretty new at this, so I'd appreciate some advice... I haven't written anything like this before (I don't think!)

**TO THE PEOPLE TOO LAZY TO READ AUTHOR'S NOTES: FLUFF WARNING AHEAD!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog... or Amy Rose... or Rouge the Bat... or Tails... or... or... Shadow... or Knuckles... or Cream... (sniffles)

* * *

"Omph… Geez, Knux, you're heavy…"

"… Shut up, Rouge. This is the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me."

"… Men and their egos…"

Knuckles growled, low and deep. He didn't know what hurt more – his legs, or his pride.

_'Pride. Definitely my pride.'_

He could only thank whatever deity out there that Angel Island floated, and was much too secluded for anyone to visit him. He could only imagine the look on Sonic's face if he saw him now, being piggy-backed by Rouge.

_'Hey, Knux! What's the matter? Not manly enough to walk a couple kilometers across the island?'_

… Ugh, just imagining his voice made him want to punch something.

He was suddenly aware that Rouge was breathing very heavily as she slowly made her way across waist-high snow.

"Tired yet?" he asked, perhaps a tad too hopefully.

The white bat grunted, craning her neck around to smirk at him. "You wish."

"…I… I think I can walk now, you know…"

"Forget it, Knux. I think we both heard you ankle snap when I grabbed it."

"… At this rate, I'd run across the snow on my hands…"

Rouge managed to glare dangerously. "First off, you're really pushing it. One more word out of you, and I'm dropping you in the snow. Second off, if you'd kindly look up, there's a snowstorm coming. So if you really think you can survive running across the snow on your hands, you do that. God knows I need a laugh after this."

"Huh… well, it's your fault anyway…" He huffed, perhaps rather childishly, but he didn't really care at the moment.

It really _was _the bat's fault he was in this anyway, and he was determined to hold a grudge against her for the rest of his life for it. No one told her to climb on the island. No one invited her to steal the Master Emerald. No one demanded her to push him off the side of the island, only to "save" him by grabbing his ankles. And no one said that she should grab it the wrong way, and snap them like Amy's hammer against Sonic's back.

"Yeah… well… if you didn't defend my Emerald, than we wouldn't be in this mess," Rouge shot back.

Knuckles had a dozen retorts on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't particularly looking forward to staying outside in the snowstorm with only a scarf (a gift from Tails a few years back), his shoes (which would probably get wet as snow melted in them), and goofy Santa hat (forced on his head after unwillingly being Sonic's "Chaos Control" guinea pig).

Rouge was kind of warm, at the very least…

Knuckles froze. _'… It's the hat. It must be the hat! Sonic must've put something in it… I always said that all celebrities had to have done crack at least once…'_

He shuddered involuntarily.

"Huh? Cold, Knux?"

Knuckles felt his face heat up. "Uhh… wagh… huh…" His words slurred on his tongue.

He saw the corner of her lip turn down. "Hey, are you doing alright back there?"

He found his voice again. "Of course I'm not alright!" he snapped. "Not only are you bothering me all the time, but it's your fault that – "

The red echidna quickly found his face being introduced to the snow, as well as his ears, his eyes, his mouth…

"Hey!" he managed to yell through a mouthful of snow. He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to get it all out. "What was that – " He opened his eyes. "… all… about…?"

Rouge towered over him, glaring daggers at him – no, daggers were quite dull compared to her stare. _'Must've learned something from Shadow,' _he managed to think through his haze of fear.

"What is _with _you, Mr. High and Mighty?" She lowered her face so that it was inches from his, and he could see every angry angle of her cheeks. "I'm _sorry, _alright? Are you _happy _now? All I was trying to do was _help _you after I nearly killed you! And all I get is, "blah blah blah, all your fault, blah blah blah," she said, in a surprisingly accurate imitation of his voice. "But since you seem fine enough to blab all day, you can go ahead with your original plan." She turned away from him with a huff. "Go run across the snow with your hands for all I care. But if you freeze to death, just remember that I tried to help you!"

And while he gaped like the kids who saw Santa for the first time in, "T'was the Night Before Christmas," she had flown off.

"Hey, wait Rouge!" he yelled, a second too late.

She didn't turn back.

"… I'm so screwed."

* * *

She fumed, ignoring the softly falling flakes of snow. That Echidna was _so _infuriating! She never even got a _"thank-you" _for carrying his hulking body across kilometers of snow! _'What does that Echidna _eat _anyway?'_

Granted, it _was _her fault that he was in this mess. But didn't she show her sincere apologies by trying to get him back to the shrine? But _no, _he just whined, because his stupid ego couldn't take being helped by a _girl. _

Thinking about it just made her want to scream!

She felt absolutely no remorse for leaving him there. He could turn into a snowman for all she cared. It'd be easier to steal the Master Emerald, at any rate…

_'It won't be quite as fun, though.'_

She stopped, landing gently onto the snow, sinking immediately. Snow blew harshly against her, her teeth chattering despite her thick winter coat.

_'Wow… look at this storm.'_

She paused. She could feel her conscience starting to stir, though she was sure she had gotten rid of that thing a long time ago…

A sudden picture of Knuckles, shivering and his lips turning blue, flashed through her head.

She pressed her lips together, then abruptly turned around.

_'Stupid conscience…'

* * *

_

He was wonderfully warm… He felt himself stir a little, before trying to roll over closer to the warmth…

…Before he was quite rudely slapped awake.

He yelped, shooting up and hitting his head on the ceiling.

He heard himself mutter a string of profanities, before cracking one eye open.

_'… I never noticed that Rouge had freckles…'_

He yelped again, trying to scramble back as far as possible.

Unfortunately, that was about as far as… well, it wasn't far, that was for sure.

"Huh… I guess this means you're awake." Rouge smirked at him, as he stared at her, wondering where the hell he was. "You're in a tunnel," she said, before he could ask.

"A… tunnel?"

"The storm was getting pretty bad, so I dug a tunnel," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it any bigger though, your Highness. I know you expect much from me," she added sarcastically.

Knuckles looked around the cramp space. It was hard to turn his head, since everywhere he moved seemed to be met with soil and rock. "Hey… wait…" he paused, before turning back to her curiously. "You came back… for me?"

In the dim light, he could make out her face turning away from his. "Huh… what's the fun of stealing valuable jewels if there's no challenge?"

"Oh…" He was definitely surprised.

"Mmhmm…" Rouge replied, still not meeting his eye.

There was an awkward silence, and both of them knew that the only one was going to break it was Knuckles.

"Yeah…so… you know… thanks," he said gruffly, breaking the silence. "And sorry for… being… a… jerk…"

_'My pride, it burns!'_

He saw Rouge's teeth gleam with a smile. "Aww, Knuxie! You didn't have to!" She laughed.

Knuckles managed to crack a smile, deciding not to burst her happy little bubble. Besides, listening to her laugh kinda… made him feel nice.

"Sure."

"Oh! Knuckles smiled!" she said, poking his nose playfully. "You really need to smile more."

"Oh?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What's so great about smiling?"

"You frown too much. You know, it takes fewer muscles to smile then to frown? Besides…" She caught herself.

"What?" asked Knuckles, now curious.

"You… You…" _'I am wrecking my mysterious thief persona right now…' _she thought to herself. _'Mysterious thieves don't stutter!'_

"… This is something bad, isn't it?"

"Huh, wait, no!" Rouge shook her head. "I mean… it's not like that…"

Knuckles ignored her. "It's fine, you know." He attempted to turn around, but was unsuccessful. "I know you don't like me…"

Rouge growled. "Idiot, I was just going to say that you looked cuter when you smiled, that's all!"

Knuckles stopped, blinking.

_'Now this is awkward,' _they both thought.

"… Thanks, I guess?" Knuckles said.

"… Hmph…" She looked away from him again. "You're so stubborn, Knuckles… and you're always jumping to conclusions."

To her surprise, the echidna chuckled. "I could say the same about you."

When Rouge shot him a surprised look, he said, "You're always coming after the Master Emerald, even though you're never going to get it." He ignored her scoff. "And you're always jumping to conclusions too."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"You think I look better when I smile."

Rouge gave him a confused stare. "Huh?"

"What, don't I look cooler when I frown?" he asked, playfully. "I mean, you're always hanging around Shadow, and he never smiles."

"Correction, _I _don't hang around Shadow. _He _hangs around _me."_

Knuckles smirked at her. "I can see why he does."

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "Is that an insult?"

"No… merely that you're very nice at heart Rouge."

Knuckles paused, giving time for Rouge to let it sink in.

"Did you just compliment me, Knuckles?"

"… Don't push it."

Rouge looked at her knees, a secret smile on her face, while Knuckles blushed furiously. She looked up, casting him a contemplative gaze. _'Just what really goes on in that head of yours, Knuckles?'_

Suddenly, he sneezed.

"Turn away when you sneeze, Knux! You're getting your germs all over me."

"Hah! You should've made the tunnel bigger!"

Rouge glared, and then sighed. "Stupid Echidna…" she muttered, just loud enough that he could hear.

Knuckles sneezed again. "Shut up," he managed to say. He closed his eyes, the winter chill biting deeply into his bones. _'Why is it that none of the males wear any clothes?' _he thought. _'And why do I follow that stupid fashion anyway? I live on a friggen island in the middle of nowhere!'_

He silently cursed Mobian fashion as he sneezed again.

"Here."

He felt something big and heavy being thrown at his head.

"Huh?"

Rouge nodded at her winter coat, which was now covering him. "Put it over you."

"What? Rouge, you'll freeze!"

The bat shrugged. She was in her usual revealing clothes. Not that it affected the Guardian at all…

"If you say so…" He hesitantly covered himself with her thick coat, since it was too small for him to wear. He felt his limbs immediately defrost. He closed his eyes, making it blissful noise in his throat.

Rouge smiled at him. It was nice seeing him happy.

That was, until she sneezed.

Knuckles cracked open an eye, looking amused. "Cold?" he mocked.

"D-Don't make me take it b-back…" She shivered, sneezing again.

Knuckles frowned, throwing the coat back at her. "Oh, just take it."

"But… Knuckles…"

"I'll survive, Rouge. How do you think I survived in the winter all these years?"

Rouge shook her head. "I don't…"

"I'll be fine, at any rate. Just put it on."

Rouge shook her head again. "No."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Shut up and put it on!"

"I have a better idea."

Without any warning, she scooted closer to him until they were pressed up against each other, side by side, their back to the wall. "What? Rouge!" he wanted to yell indignantly. But then she threw the coat over both of them, and he couldn't complain.

He was _warm. _Wonderfully, gloriously _warm. _He snuggled up against her, unwilling as his mind was, giving himself a mental pat on the back as Rouge yelped in apparent discomfort.

"Geez, you're freezing!" Rouge complained.

"Hey, whose idea was this?" he shot back, desperately warming every inch of his body.

Rouge blushed deeply, glad that Knuckles couldn't see her in the darkness. She could feel him pressing up against her, his rock hard chest against her side, his muscled face burying itself in her exposed shoulders. She tried to keep herself from breathing in his scent too deeply.

Her heart had never pounded so fast before in her life! She was certain that the echidna could hear it…

_'Hah, but that Echidna's so hard-headed, he wouldn't know what it means even if he did hear it.'_

"… Rouge?"

"What?" she asked, snapped out of her thoughts.

"… You're really warm, you know?"

"Wha-what?" she looked down, only to see that his eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he said, sarcastically.

"What was that about?"

"Just stating the facts, Rouge. Don't get any ideas."

But she _was _getting ideas. Who knew how long this snowstorm, howling loudly above them, was going to last? And they were both alone here, in this dark, tiny space, nothing but the two of them for company.

Her face flared up again when Knuckles exhaled, his breath tickling her chin, heating her skin where it hit.

"Kn-Knuckles?"

"Hmm?" he asked, a bit sleepily.

"… What are you thinking right now?" she asked, since there wasn't much else to say.

"… Mmm… I'm thinking that I really don't want to move." He opened his eyes, just a sliver of purple peaking out from under his eyelids. "You?"

He saw her gaze up at the ceiling of the tunnel. "… Same…"

Knuckles smiled. Maybe it was what she said but… it really did feel easier to smile then to frown.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing evenly, his head resting on Rouge's shoulder. He was going to have to try hard not to drool in his sleep – for some reason, the thought of ruining her perfectly-shaped shoulders seemed like a crime.

Rouge let his eyes travel back to the echidna, his chest rising up and down evenly. _'Asleep. Typical. Kinda cute too, I guess…' _

"Hey, Knuckles?"

No answer… but did she imagine his tightening his grip on her ever so slightly?

Rouge looked up, and smiled. "Hmm… You know… well, you probably don't, you're so dense." She laughed to herself, because there was no one there with her. "I really like you. A lot."

Still no answer.

"I'm guessing you'd want to know why if you were awake. But you know… I don't know why either. It's probably just a crush though… heh… imagine a twenty year-old getting a crush… kinda makes it sound childish, doesn't it?

She imagined Knuckles laughing, if he was awake.

"Ever since you saved me… I don't know if you remember, but I sure do… You've kind of caught my eye, if you know what I mean. But… you're so confusing. I can't tell what you're thinking. Maybe it's your denseness that makes you like that."

She imagined Knuckles telling her to shut up, because he was not dense.

"I'm sorry about breaking your ankle, Knuckles. It was an accident, really. I don't even want your stupid rock…" She traced the lines on his face carefully. "I just like seeing you… you look so lonely up here. But… since you don't really like me that much… and if anything… my ego plays a large part too, I guess…"

Where was she going with this, anyway?

"It's kinda funny. Maybe it's the snow, but it's the first time I've ever admitted that I liked you – or anyone at all."

She swallowed hard. If she was going to kill her pride, she might as well do it thoroughly.

"You're a great guy, Knuckles. I don't think you really know how great. But… you're better than me… by far."

She managed to smile, before lying her head down on top of his head. That hadn't been as painful as she'd thought it'd be.

"I like you Knuckles… I like you a lot…"

She closed her eyes. Maybe it was because she was so tired, or maybe it was because she was with Knuckles, but she felt herself falling asleep very quickly.

Knuckles kept breathing for a while, before he slowly opened his eyes. "Rouge…" he breathed.

But she was already asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Huh... reading this over myself, I'm not too sure what I think about it, actually. I didn't want to be too fluffy, but this story was supposed to have a lot of fluff in it... meh...? Anyways, tell me how it is, m'kay? And yes, it's a oneshot (as stated before), so no new chapters. I have too much to do, anyway XD Also, I'm not that great with writing Knuxouge stories... a little here and there is fine, but one big Knuxouge story would kill me. So, if you have any advice, even if it sounds stupid, please just tell me anyway.

Oh, and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me. "Deadfall" sounds way too serious, but everything else I could think of was way too generic.

And this was inspired after I read a Knuxouge version of "The Gift of the Magi" by ladyamalphia. Hope I didn't embarass you XP

Thanks very much for reading, and Merry Christmas!

azngirlchibi


End file.
